pokemontowerdefensefandomcom-20200215-history
Achievements
Achievements are optional challenges of varying difficulty in the Pokedex that ask you to do tasks in exchange for rewards. In order to get rewards for any Achievements you must obtain the Pokédex from the Mt. Moon Challenge Level. Afterwards, any Achievements you have completed will show that they have. Claim your rewards/check status of your completion via the Pokédex. Achievement List ''Shiny Hunter 1 'Find the following wild Pokémon: shiny Rattata, shiny Pidgey, shiny Geodude and shiny Zubat.' 'Reward: Shiny Onix' Tips * A good place to look for the Pokémon is Mt. Moon 1, as it has Rattata, Geodude, and Zubat. *You must "activate" the achievement first to see the Pokemon or they won't count. *You don't have to catch the Pokémon for it to be recorded in the achievement section. You only need to see it in the wild. *Why don't you try Vermillion Gym, it has all four of them. *For Rattata it is suggested to try Route 2. *The Rock Tunnel is also a very good place to look for Geodude and Zubat. Star wars 'Defeat a Starmie in the Cerulean Gym 1 level .' 'Reward: Shiny Staryu' Tips * Have one Pokémon that knows an attack to turn Starmie around so it does not escape. Attacks that can turn Pokémon around are Whirlwind, Roar, and Growl. Roar is the most useful. *Have an electric type who can use Thunderbolt or Thunder and a Victreebel with Leaf Storm, Solar Beam or Giga Drain *Starmie spawn on the right path, so having a Parasect with Spore (100% sleep rate) on the right-bottom panel will assure that Starmie is put to sleep. *Another easy way that you can earn this is to use a Pokémon that knows Double Slap on the top-right panel, a Pokémon that knows Bulldoze in the middle, and a Pokémon that knows Whirlwind, Roar, Growl, or Dragon Tail to make it turn back on the right-bottom panel. Double Slap can take out some flying types, Magnitude can take out the rest and deals a considerable amount of damage to Starmie, and Whirlwind, Roar, Growl, Dragon Tail and Confusion to make sure it does not escape. *You can also try a Pokémon that knows Fissure, Horn Drill or Guillotine. Be sure that the Pokémon's level are higher that the Starmie. *Another way is that you can earn the shiny Staryu is to use a Pokémon who knows Discharge (place it in the middle spot), a Pokémon who knows SolarBeam, and a Pokémon who either knows Leaf Storm, Thunder or Thunderbolt. Thunder is most useful. You can also use Leaf Storm instead of SolarBeam because Leaf Storm is more powerful. *WARNING!!!:Remember that Starmie only will spawn on the right side so be sure that you place your Pokémon on the right spots and the middle spot. No Advantage 'Defeat the Cerulean Gym 1 level without using Electric or Grass type Pokémon.' 'Reward: Shiny Tentacool' Tips *Since the conditions state you can't use Electric or Grass '''type' Pokémon you could use Pokémon with Electric or Grass type attacks. *Try a Charizard or Pidgeot using Wing Attack and put it in the center and put level 30 Golem using rock blast in the other spots ''Win without wind 'Defeat the Vermillion Gym Challenge level without the move Whirlwind.' 'Reward: Entei Avatar Hat' ''' '' Tips *You can use a Pokémon that knows Roar, Growl, Dragon Tail or Confusion as it has the same effect. *It is bugged in v3.4. To get it, you should leave only one candy. *The last tip is that instead using Electric or Grass-type Pokémon, learn some other Pokémon TM's. That also works very fine. Needs More Candy ''Defeat the Vermillion Gym Challenge level with more than 1 candy left.'' ''Reward: Suicune Avatar Hat'' Tips *Use four Golem/Graveler with Bulldoze on the four corners closest to the candies. Then use two Pokémon that knows physic on the middle right and middle left to attack the Pokémon from the for corners. Make sure your Pokémon are at least level 44 or above or the Raichus will go past. *Or, you can try to level up your Pokémon until it works. As the Pokémon from this challenge don't attack, explore Pokémon with strong attacks, as Victreebel, Flareon, Gyarados, Raichu, Dragonite and Machamp. *You can also get lots of Ground types with moves. Note that you should bring one Electric-type as well and a Flying or Psychic-types for the Tentacool and Machop. The Hard Way ''Defeat Saffron Dojo story level beating the 4th path first, and with you team at level 70 or lower.'' ''Reward: Shiny Hitmonlee or Hitmonchan. (A prize can be claimed up to 3 times per account. Completion required for each claim)'' Tips *Steel types and Psychic types can resist most of the attacks of the 4th path. *for the 1st and 2nd path, any Pokémon of level 60-70 will do. *But the easiest way for 3rd path is to use a Golem/Graveler at least level 60 to just use Defense Curl or Double Team and it can go alone for all of the towers are electric type and only Jolteon can hit you with Hyper Beam which is not very effective because you are part rock type. *For the 3rd path, Gengar doesn't take damage from Fighting-type moves. *Since you need to start on the fourth path, a Pokémon with Worry Seed (Venusaur will do since its just Worry Seed were up to. Even if he will faint, it is okay as long as the move is in effect) and Tailwind will clearly boost your speed and stop you from sleeping. Make sure to bring your Pokémon out before your Worry Seed and Tailwind. *It is also better to boost your Defense (either letting them learn Protect or use Mr. Mime, Hitmonlee, etc. to use Wide Guard or Quick Guard. Pewter Challenge ''Defeat Pewter Gym with Pokémon at level 10 or less without losing any candy.'' ''Reward: Shadow Onix. (3 Claimable per account. Achievement only needs completing once)'' Tips: *You have to use Pokémon in level 10 or below. *The best Pokémon available that are around level 8-10 are wild Mankey. *Water-type and Grass-type moves are very useful, as it is 4x effective against both Geodude and Onix *You can use Jigglypuff or Clefairy and learn them TMs. *SolarBeam are the most useful but you can also use Fire Blast. *All the Pokémon in this level are ground type or part ground type so they x0 resist electric attacks. *The Pokémon in this level all have low Special Defense. *Abra from the game corner, then traded for Mr. Mime can do the job easily *if the Pokémon level up while you still in pewter gym level you may not unlocked it *Use 2 level 10 Rattatas using Bubblebeam. Cerulean Challenge ''Defeat Cerulean Gym 1 with Pokémon at level 30 or less without losing any candy.'' ''Reward: Shadow Staryu. (3 Claimable per account. Achievement only needs completing once)'' Tips: *To beat the Starmie, a Paras/Parasect with Spore would be useful. *While battling Starmie it is helpful to have 1 Pokémon use Rain Dance and 2 Thunder with Rage on and 1 Pokémon use Whirlwind. *A useful group of Pokémon are: Pikachu/Raichu with Thunder, a Paras/Parasect with Spore, a Victreebel with Leaf Storm/Solar Beam, a Jolteon with a Helping Hand and a Thunder Wave, a Graveler/Golem with Bulldoze, all level 30 because it has to be 30 or lower so you need to be as strong as you can be! *A Jolteon with Helping Hand, Rain Dance, Thunder, Magneton with Thunder, Dugtrio with Bulldoze, Primeape with Dynamic Punch, and a Wigglytuff with a Solar Beam. Place The Jolteon at the top left corner(the one with Staryu coming at the end), Magneton at the top right corner(the one with Starmie coming at the end), Dugtrio at the middle, Primeape at the bottom left corner, and Wigglytuff at the bottom right corner-all should be levels 28,29,30. Vermillion Challenge ''Defeat Vermillion Gym with Pokémon level 50 or less and without losing any candy.'' ''Reward: Shadow Voltorb.'' ''(3 Claimable per account. Achievement only needs completing once)' Tips: *allow the first wave of geodudes to move all the rare candy into the top half of the map. *have helping hand assistance. *Use bulldoze, (dugtrio and the golem family can both learn this attack, it is also super effective agasint raichusand golems). Category:Game Menu Category:Game Mechanics